The Enemy's Body
by Samusa
Summary: When Matsumoto thinks she has found a way to make her taichou taller, things turn horribly wrong XD
1. Say Cheeese!

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kubo Tite and I'm not making any money with this story..._

_It's set in the Arrancar Arc, but there are no real spoilers._

_A/N: I love Hitsu & Matsu! _

_A big THANK YOU with cookies 'n stuff to my beta Anarore!! _

**The enemy's body**

_by Samusa_

„Forget it."

„Awww, c'mon taichouuuuu! It's…"

„No."

„But it could…"

„No."

„Do it for _me_!"

„No freaking way!"

Matsumoto stopped talking. Her taichou could be so mean when he wanted to be. "Urahara said this thing could make you grow a little." She presented a kind of camera but Hitsugaya knew that so called "normal" objects could not be considered normal at all if they had been manipulated by Urahara Kisuke.

His eyebrow was twitching. "Is there something wrong with. my. height?"

"Uh, taichou, you only come up to my boobs. You cannot expect Hinaromi to see someone else in you than her little Shirou-chan, if..."

"MATSUMOTO!" Breathing, keep breathing. It was just Matsumoto who seemed to be in best mood to annoy him. Maybe he should wave some empty forms in front of her nose to keep her away. "Could you please stop getting on my nerves and start doing your job?" Bad enough he was stuck here in the real world without having an eye on his division, but that didn't mean he would ignore his work.

Rangiku sighed. Her taichou was in his best mood, obviously, but she really just wanted to help him. "Taichou..." Completely ignoring Hitsugayas last words she stole the pen he was writing with and threw it away. "At least let me finish what I was saying."

Hitsugaya sighed.

"...Urahara assured it's completely safe, no danger at all."

"I wouldn't even buy a pen from that insane person, though I really do need one right now."

"You're always thinking to negatively, taichou." Matsumoto shook her head. "So, what did he say? I look through it and take a picture and then some neutrons or electrons or something shoot out of.."

"As if I would let myself be shot by anything or anyo...Matsumoto? Put. it. down."

"Say cheeeese."

_Click_.

When Hitsugaya woke up, he didn't need one second to figure out that something was wrong. He felt strange. Why was he lying on the floor anyway? Just a moment ago he had been sitting on the couch, working on some papers, right? Feeling slightly dizzy he stood up and...

No!

Or could it? He was taller! Much taller! Could it really have worked?

He felt strange, though. His look went over to the unconscious person on the couch, who he recognized as himself. When had he left his gigai? And where was Matsumoto? Hitsugaya crossed his arms, or rather, wanted to cross them, when he noticed something was in his way.

Almost in slow motion he looked down his body and screamed,

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Orihime ran out of her kitchen and immediately sat next to Hitsugaya because his knees had decided to ignore their duty and sent him straight to the ground. "Rangiku-san, are you okay?"

Hitsugaya didn't care for Orihime at that very moment. "I...I have..." He gulped. "...breasts." And damn, what was the matter with his voice? He had hoped for a change in his voice, but _this_ was definitely a step in the wrong direction.

Orihime was more than confused. Rangiku-san having brea...well, she couldn't have only noticed them just that moment ago? Furthermore, Orihime was convinced the fukutaichou of the tenth division found reasons to talk about her breasts more often than often . "Rangiku-san, is everything alright?"

Hitsugaya slowly turned his face to look at Orihime. Somehow, he came to a horrible conclusion, but he wanted to be sure. "Why...are you calling me Rangiku-san?"

"Eh?" Orihime's confusion grew larger. "I'm sorry, Matsumoto-san?" She had told her to not be all that formal, though.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched. Without speaking one further word he stood up and walked to the bathroom. When his eyes met the mirror that hung incredibly low, he had to hold on to the sink as not to fall to the ground again.

Why, in hell, did he look like his lazy – and busty – fukutaichou?

TBC...


	2. Are they really that big?

_A/N: Wow, thank you so much for all your reviews! Self-made cookies in Hitsu-shape for everyone! _

_Gomen, if the chapters are too short. This story was supposed to be a one shot and then it grew larger and larger and I decided to devide it into smaller parts. There are six so far, there will be seven at least, maybe more. Depends on wether I feel like torturing Shirou-chan a bit more. ;)_

_And thanks again to my beta Anarore, who took her time even though she was busy finishing her novel for NaNoWriMo! Hehe, tschakaa:)_

**Chapter 2 - "Are they really that big?"**

Slowly, very slowly, Matsumoto opened her eyes. Well, such a little nap sure was a good thing. Yawning passionately she stretched her arms and sat up. Hmmm, something was strange. She felt so light; which didn't mean she had ever felt heavy in her life.

Sleepily she looked across the room and saw...herself. If her eyes didn't deceive her, there was another Matsumoto standing in front of her, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. "Hope you slept well?" The other Matsumoto asked, irritated.

"Why do you look like me and why are you so tall?" Matsumoto couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with her voice.

The other Matsumoto cleared her throat. "Inoue, the mirror please!"

Obviously nervous, Orihime handed Matsumoto her pocket mirror. The "right" Matsumoto took a look and suddenly all the colour of her face vanished. White hair, green eyes...incredibly cute face? She looked just like her taichou!

Her eyes widened and pursed her– or better Hitsugaya's – lips . "My boobs are gone!"

Hitsugaya had to control himself not to hit the back of Matsumoto's head; he would only hit himself anyway. "Is that all you have to say?"

Confused Matsumoto looked at the other Matsumoto and stood up. "Wait a second, taichou?"

Hitsugaya wanted to cross his arms, but he would come to close to _his_ breasts and he simply refused to touch them. It was just too...wrong. "Who else would I be?"

Matsumoto giggled, which sounded completely weird, as she was using Hitsugaya's voice and Hitsugaya Toushirou didn't giggle. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Was there anybody else around shooting at other people...and himself...with one of Urahara's inventions?

"Okay, okay! Please calm down, taichou." She had to stop herself from giggling once again – seeing herself so outraged was pretty amusing. "We are probably just stuck in each other's gigai and can simply turn everything back to normal by just..."

"Doesn't work."

"What do you mean: doesn't work?"

"It doesn't work. I've tried." As if he would stay one second longer in this woman's body than necessary. "Nothing happened."

"Soul candy?"

"Won't work either."

"The Glove?"

"Nothing."

What did that mean? Were they being held captive by each other's body? "And what now?"

"And now we will go to Urahara, so he can make it alright. And he had better find a way to put us back to normal...so, let's get going."

"Uh, taichou?"

"What?"

"Urahara will not be there till the tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"Urahara will not be there till the tomorrow morning."

Hitsugaya started counting to ten inside his mind. "Why?"

"Dunno, he didn't tell."

Hitsugaya let his head down. It just couldn't be.

"Tell me taichou..."

"What?" he asked annoyed, using Matsumoto's voice.

"Are my boobs really that big, just like they appear from down here?" Without waiting for an answer, hands – belonging to a white haired small body - grabbed _his_ boobs and squeezed them.

"M-Matsumoto, stop it!" He could swear that this was the most embarrassing moment in his entire life and he was certain that his face was going to explode with all this blood rushing in it. Within seconds he had beaten away his gigai's hands. "Are you insane?"

"What? I just wanted to feel how it feels, when I don't feel how it feels, when someone...uh...you know..." She giggled. "Did it feel good?" Matsumoto had a evil grin in her – in Hitsugaya's – face.

Hitsugaya didn't answer, because he had to focus on getting rid of all the red colour in his face.

"Awww, don't blush taichou. I'll allow you to take a look when you are going to take a shower this evening." She was grinning again.

He just wasn't listening. No, no, he definitely was not listening. What was that all about? He somewhat had calmed down and than Matsumoto had to start saying things like...that. Darn, he wasn't really old enough to enjoy this.

"Oh and taichou, don't forget the body lotion. I don't want to get dry skin 'cause of this little accident. And spread the lotion ev..."

"MATSUMOTO!!"

Matsumoto froze for a moment. Her taichou was in _that_ mood again. "Aw, taichou. We can't do anything until tomorrow anyway. We can handle that few hours."

Even so. "Hmpf."

TBC...


	3. I'm going for a

_A/N: Wow again! Thank you guys for your reviews! Whee, they make me happy! _

_Okay, this is one is the shortest one, I'd say. The next two ones are longer. I promise. And they are better, I promise that too! _

_Thank you aga-hain to my beta Anarore:)_

**Chapter 3 - "I'm going for a..." **

At dinner time it was completely silent...and this time it didn't have anything to do with Orihime's food. The girl threw worried looks at both shinigamis. Matsumoto was investigating her taichou's arms, while Hitsugaya himself was throwing angry looks at her.

"Don't you want to eat something and stop grabbing me?" It was his body after all ...somehow.

"Hmmm..." Matsumoto said and slid her hand under her – under Hitsugaya's – Shirt.

"Are you even listening?" His eyebrow was twitching. Had that woman ever heard something about manners? It was a rhetorical question; Hitsugaya knew the answer.

"Hm taichou, maybe you should eat more, you are so thin."

"...and maybe you should eat less!"

Matsumoto jumped to her feet. "Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"I can't recall having said anything like that." Hitsugaya took mouth full of the "food" that Orihime had prepared and chewed, looking away.

Matsumoto crossed her armes and stood up. "Excuse me."

Distrustfully he watched her, as his own body passed him. "Where are you going?"

She turned around and looked at her taichou, with an evil grin on the lips. "I'm going for a..."

Hitsugaya looked at her. What? Walk?

"...pee." That said, Matsumoto left with Hitsugaya's body in the direction of the bathroom. Hitsugaya choked over the food and was thankful when Orihime slapped his back to help him. He had to cough so hard that _his_ boobs had almost fallen out of _his_ dress. Fortunately there was this little word almost, because he absolutely didn't want to put _them_ back into place.

A few minutes later Matsumoto returned to the table and smiled satisfied, when she noticed her taichou was avoding any eye contact at all and once again tried to get rid of the slight red tone in his face. "Aww taichou, you're so cute when you are embarrassed. Even in my body."

"Please stop calling me cute or..." Hitsugaya said grumpily, but was interrupted by Matsumoto.

"Yeeees?"

"...or I'll let you have a surgery and reduce your b..."

Matsumoto was almost speechless. How mean. "You wouldn't dare and on top of that, you don't even have time. And it's just our gigai's anyway!"

Hitsugaya raised one eyebrow. "You're pretty upset though."

"Ahahaha..." Orihime giggled nervously and this way joined the conversation. "If you've finished eating, I'll clear the table already." This situation was obviously asking too much of her, so she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Taichou, now you've chased her away."

"Me?"

"Of course, you're in a bad mood because of this little problem and that makes everyone uncomfortable."

"I have breasts, Matsumoto. That doesn't necessarily contribute to my happiness."

Enough was enough. Matsumoto couldn't hold it any longer and laughed. And she laughed loud. Her taichou could be so funny, especially when he didn't want to be. Complaining about boobs in such a serious way simply cracked her up. "Taichou..." she managed to say when Hitsugaya's death glare – out of her eyes but still effective – had tried to kill her for long enough. "Just relax taichou. Don't be so serious."

Hitsugaya wanted to point out his breasts once again, but decided this argument didn't work out too well. Instead of answering, he just mumbled something. He simply would have to endure this.

_TBC... _


	4. I like how they feel!

_A/N: Thank you so much for every single review! You always make my day!_

_Arigatou gozaimaa a a a aasu to my beta Anarore:D_

_ One little note for First Lady: You will have some problems with this chapter, once again. Gomen.  
_

**Chapter 4 - "I like how they feel!" **

Okay, he just should stop pretending. It couldn't go on like this forever. Hitsugaya only had two choices. First: dying the very next moment, or second: finding a solution for his problem. Actually he didn't even know how he had come to the idea he could just sit this thing out or something, hoping it would simply disappear or be solved on its own.

Something unavoidable was indeed unavoidable Well, he had managed to convince Matsumoto that taking a shower in the morning was just as good as in the evening – at this point, he was still hoping this problem would disappear – but if this was not to turn into a huge disaster, he should move, leave his place on the couch and make his way to the bathroom.

Not drinking too much didn't help too well. What had to find it's way out, had to find it's way out.

At least Matsumoto couldn't make fun of him, as she probably was sleeping like a stone. That woman sure had a nerve.

"_Pull yourself together, Toushirou_." It was one of the most natural things in the world...and he didn't even have to look. What was the problem?

After ten minutes of staring at the toilet, he just did it. What a relief and fortunately there was no one around who could have seen him blushing again. Being taichou of the Tenth Division sure was a hard job.

No, wait. Stop. That wasn't quite right. There was nothing bad to say about his Division. Being taichou of the Tenth Division with Matsumoto Rangiku as his fukutaichou was a hard job.

Now it was correct.

Hitsugaya sighed and shuffled along to the couch. Back again, he had to deal with another problem.

He couldn't sleep. A few minutes ago it was Matsumoto's bladder who had kept him from travelling into the land of dreams, but now there was something else. How could Matsumoto live like this? No matter how he positioned himself, _they_ were always in his way. Why did they have to be this big anyway? Either they were pinching or they were moving to where they were not supposed to move.

By the way...why was that nightdress so...small? He would have loved to wear something of his own clothes, but unfortunately they would have been almost smaller for Matsumoto's body than her own.

Completely annoyed he sat up. Did the evil souls he had sent to hell during his shinigami life had to suffer like this? This was hell to him, anyway.

Was it morning already? Matsumoto had said Urahara would be back in the morning. The display of his mobile phone told him it wasn't even 3 am. He wondered if it would be considered rude to appear at Urahara's this early? He yawned passionately.

"You can't sleep either?" his own voice asked all of a sudden. Matsumoto was standing in the living room and sleepily rubbed her eyes. Hitsugaya made a mental note not to rub his eyes ever again, once he returned to his own body. It really made him look like a child. "Matsumoto? You too?" He was surprised. Matsumoto having problems to sleep - that was absurd. Even in the body of another person.

She nodded. "I'm having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel sorry for her. At times like this it sure was no surprise at all. Whatever it was, it obviously was torturing Matsumoto, he could read it in her – in his – face.

Matsumoto nodded again. "Yes, there's this dream that I can't get rid of. I dream that my boobs are gone and when I wake up, I find it has become reality."

The left eyebrow of Matsumoto's gigai twitched. Hitsugaya couldn't believe it. Matsumoto was telling him things like this, expecting him to say warm words of sympathy. "I would exchange any time."

One moment later Matsumoto sat next to Hitsugaya on the couch. He had expected Matsumoto to talk and talk but nothing happened. She just sat there and stared into the room. That was new to him. Not that he was complaining. A silent Matsumoto was some kind of welcome change. Under other circumstances she would bury him with unimportant information, but now she...

"Taichou?"

See. "What is it?"

"Why can't you sleep?" She looked at him with tired eyes.

"Uh...I..." He really was relieved that it was dark and she couldn't see how he blushed once again. "...your..."

"My? My what?"

"Your...your...argh, don't make me say it again!"

"Oh! These two again. I can't understand what you don't like about them."

"They are uncomfortable!" How the hell did he manage to have such a discussion? If Hitsugaya decided to tell anyone – he wouldn't though – no one would ever believe this.

Matsumoto squinted. "Really? I like how they feel."

What a surprise. "Matsumoto?"

"Yes taichou?"

"Let's stop here."

"Okay taichou." This time Matsumoto was yawning. Without hesitating she moved closer to her taichou.

"Matsumoto?"

"Mhm..." she said almost asleep.

"Take _your_ head off _my_ boobs."

"Shhh...sleep taichou." She smiled happily, cuddling what once belonged to her.

Almost panicking Hitsugaya looked at his own head, which was cuddling with _his_ boobs...how absurd could a situation possibly become? Matsumoto was asleep! What was he supposed to do now? Wake her up? Hitsugaya sighed. It wasn't _that_ uncomfortable. Fact was, his eyelids were becoming heavier and everything inside him screamed to sleep, so he finally was convinced to close his eyes.

Within a minute he fell asleep.

_TBC... _


	5. No squinting!

_A/N: Thanks you so much for all your reviews and SORRY it took so long to update. My computer crashed and then there was Christmas and then my computer crashed again... and kjdfgharuiliuhgoiskjdfas!!1!! _

_Thanks to my beta Anarore :)_

** Chapter 5 - "No squinting!" **

„Just a little bit!"

„No!"

„Taichou!"

"Over my dead body!"

„In that case that would be mine!"

"Matsumoto, stop it!"

"No!"

"I tell you, stop it!"

"And I tell you, no. It's my face you're wearing and my image you're destroying, so just let me..."

"Stay away with that stuff!"

"It's just lip gloss; I'm leaving the lipstick out already."

"And what about all your other torture tools?!" Hitsugaya was pointing at Matsumoto's makeup bag and didn't even want to imagine what this woman could do with this. "I'm not going to let you use make-up on me!"

"Taichou..." Matsumoto was almost threatening him, which really did work as she was using Hitsugaya's voice to do that. "My body won't leave this place without make-up! My eyes won't look good without it."

Hitsugaya rolled mentioned eyes. "Just let us go to Urahara and let him turn everything back to normal. After that, you can paint your face as colourful as you like."

"Fine. If you insist on embarrassing me, I can embarrass you as well."

What was that supposed to mean? Why did Matsumoto have to start such a war anyway? It was just make-up and anyone would agree that it was completely comprehensible that he could live without it. Matsumoto didn't need that stuff anyway. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm puttin' make up on _your_ face."

She couldn't be serious.

Well. She could. In total shock Hitsugaya had to watch his actual body being introduced to some black mascara. „Stop it!" He didn't want to imagine Matsumoto taking his body out like that.

„Do you prefer something wild and extraordinary or rather the classic red lipstick?"

Didn't she want to leave the lipstick out? Oh God, he couldn't look at that horror scenario. "S-stop it!"

"Then let me do it."

What choice did he have? "Well...FINE." Trying to cross his arms – then noticing _them_ being in the way again – he sat down and closed his eyes. "But do it quickly."

Matsumoto, in Hitsugaya's body, was grinning from one ear to the other. She hurried getting rid of the make up on her face – had to hold back a laugh – sat across her own body and got to work. "You have to open your eyes though."

"Why?" mumbled Hitsugaya.

"Eyeliner. And no squinting!" No squinting. Of course. Again, within a short period of time, Hitsugaya was wondering how Matsumoto could endure all of this. Every day. "Hey, no squinting includes no sudden moves!"

"It...tickles." He whispered.

Matsumoto giggled and finished her masterpiece as long as Hitsugaya made it possible for her. "Done! See and it didn't even hurt."

"Yeah. I'm all excited." Totally annoyed he stood up. "Ready then?"

"Whaaaaaat? We have to think of a nice outfit for you!"

As if. "Pants and shirt. That's it."

"Taichou. You're a woman now, you..."

"I'm NOT a WOMAN!"

Matsumoto had to cover her ears. "Okay, okay." Geez, usually he used to insist on not being a child anymore. Matsumoto asked herself how her taichou wanted to convince anyone he actually was a man now. Okay, she now had to control herself not to laugh out loud. "Taichou, this outfit is a no no."

"You're right."

Eh? What?

"That coat here is missing." Out of nowhere Hitsugaya pulled out a long coat and put it on. "And now let us go."

Matsumoto let her head down. She should have known. But wait..."Uh taichou?"

"What?"

"Why the sunglasses?" The sun wasn't that bright today.

"I don't want to be recognized."

"Taichou, no one's going to recognize _you_." She pointed at _his_ breasts. "Trust them."

His eyebrow was twitching. "Shut up and let us go."

_TBC... _


	6. I know you very well!

_A/N: Thanks again and again and again for your reviews! I'm really thankful, ya know:) Here comes chapter 6. Hehe. _

_ Oh and, thanks to my beta Anarore! XD _

**Chapter 6 - "I know you very well!" **

Matsumoto sighed. At this rate it would take them a year to get to Urahara's. Why did her taichou have to look around every little corner? Okay, she understood he didn't want to meet anyone that knew them but still. It was Sunday, not even eight in the morning and not any kind of sane person would leave their house at this time.

Well, except for them.

Doubting the whole situation she watched her taichou looking around the next corner, scanning the area. Really, the world was upside down. She was the one who used to do silly things and Hitsugaya taichou the one who complained about them. That's how it was supposed to be. Matsumoto came to a conclusion at this very moment.

She had to leave this body.

"Taichou?"

"Shhh."

"Taichou, nobody's there."

"I want to be sure."

"But taichou?"

"What is it?"

"Can I get rid of this scarf on my face? I'm sweating already."

"No."

"The cap?"

"No."

"But taichouuuuuuu..."

"You are not supposed to be recognized _either_. It wouldn't make sense."

"But taichou..." She waited a few seconds to see if Hitsugaya would interrupt her and continued. "...in case we meet anyone, we could simply pretend to be, you know, in the right body."

Hitsugaya looked unimpressed at his own body. "As if you could do that. You probably would reveal yourself within your first few words. I can't risk it."

Offended Matsumoto took in some air. "That's not true! I know you very well!"

He rolled his eyes. "We're almost there, so..."

"Taichou?"

"..." His eyebrow was twitching.

"Taichou?"

"What Matsumoto, WHAT?"

"Ichigo." Matsumoto pointed at a teenager coming closer to them.

Almost in slow motion Hitsugaya turned his head and stared unbelievingly in Kurosaki Ichigo's direction. He hadn't payed attention for like a few moments and there he was. What now?

Hide! ... But where?

Pretend not to know him! ...Hmpf, Kurosaki wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for their "costumes", when walking past them.

Run! ...Maybe a bit too conspicuous.

Maybe they could...

"Yo! Mornin'!" Ichigo called surprised, when he was only a few steps away.

Hitsugaya let his head down. It only could go wrong. "Okay" he whispered to his fukutaichou, "...here's your chance to prove I was wrong. Do your best."

Confidently, Matsumoto took off the god damn scarf and the ugly cap. "Ha, no problem!"

Ichigo had now reached them. "Rangiku-san, Toushirou. What are you doing here this early?"

Matsumoto grinned devilishly and saw her chance coming. „It's HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!!" she yelled at the top of her voice and was more than satisfied with the result .Her taichou and Ichigo both seemed surprised.

"S-sorry." Ichigo took a step backwards from the person he thought was Hitsugaya.

The real Hitsugaya had to put some effort to get his eyebrow under control. How could Matsumoto overact the whole thing like that? As if he would ever react like that, only because someone forgot his rank. He only pointed out people's mistakes politely. Anyway, Ichigo didn't seem like he had noticed that something was wrong. The mission now was to make him leave. "Don't get us wrong, but we have to hurr..."

Hitsugaya was interrupted by Matsumoto who had cleared her throat loudly. Angry and confused he looked at his fukutaichou and wondered what was going on, when he got an idea. He had to be careful. Matsumoto had to pretend to be him and he had to pretend to be Matsumoto. Darn. Matsumoto Rangiku wouldn't refuse a little chat with someone. Plus, the only time she was in a hurry was a few minutes before the closing of some shops in her favorite shopping mile.

Ichigo blinked mistrustingly at Matsumoto. "Rangiku-san, you alright?"

"Uh...I'm fine. Ahahahaha..." Hitsugaya had to force a silly laugh and just knew that it came out wrong. Being Matsumoto was a tough thing.

Ichigo now took a step backwards form the person he thought was Matsumoto. "Uh..so, what are you doing here?"

"_We_ could ask _you_, boy!" Matsumoto had put on an extra evil face and starred at Ichigo. Hitsugaya could see his fukutaichou was having some fun, acting like him. But seriously, he wasn't _that_ bad!

"M-me?" Ichigo gulped and was asking himself if that little taichou in front of him had always been that scary. "Urahara-san had started some extra-training. That's where I came from." Why did he feel like he was a criminal here?

"Ah, extra training. A bit of extra _work_. Sounds good." Matsumoto nodded seriously and felt very confident in her role as Hitsugaya Toushirou. "We should do something like that. Work is good for your soul. I like to work, the whole day long. I don't know the meaning of the word fun, but...whatever."

The real Hitsugaya, stuck in Matsumoto's body, was certain to explode from anger any second. How could she put on such a show? He wouldn't be himself if he would find a way to give it back to her.

"But taichou! Work is not everything! Why don't you sleep a while. Even if the whole division will drown in chaos, who cares! I'll take you on a tour through some bars, that's going to be some fun! Oh and I'll tell you some tricks how you can get away from work." Hitsugaya was grinning.

Ichigo took another two steps backwards. Something was wrong. Definitely. Or was this the normal shinigami insanity?

Matsumoto took the obligatory Hitsugaya position and crossed her arms. "I can't do such things, Matsumoto. Even so, I wouldn't admit I had fun, if it actually was the case. But you probably know that."

Hitsugaya used Matsumoto's hands and formed fists. "I have boxes full of sake hiding in one of the rooms of our devision, but you probably know that."

Oops, why did he know that? "I have some milk in my refrigarator, 'cause I hope it's making me taller, but you probably know that."

Why did she know his refrigarator's content? It couldn't be true! "I'm hiding work under the couch in the office. But you.probably.know.THAT!"

Dear God, she needed a new hiding place! "I have a..."

"Uh, excuse me?" Ichigo didn't really want to interrupt them, but...well...

"WHAT?" they both answered at the same time.

"I...just wanted to say I'm going now. See ya." Faster than anyone could have seen, Kurosaki Ichigo had disappeared. Why he had to run like this, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto did not know.

"Aah, taichou! You're so mean. You acted completely wrong! You sounded like I was only drinking and sleeping the whole day long!"

"If I remember your interpretation I am only working all day long. I'd say it's a draw."

"Nope, I was closer to reality."

As if. "MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto started running in Urahara's direction. It couldn't hurt to speed things up.

_ TBC..._


End file.
